Open your eyes
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: When mew died from chemicals from an experiment, uxie did not say goodbye to mew when he died. But celebi might be able to change that.


**I decided to start working on stuff besides romance. Thus this story.**

**Pikachu: you didn't use thus right.**

**Or did I?**

"What exactly are you offering here?" I said. The voice of the forest giggled at me. "I thought you were supposed to be the being of knowledge," Celebi said. "I-I am," I said. "But your offer makes absolutely no sense." Celebi giggled even more. "Let me explain one more time."

"I just want to take you back in time so you can say goodbye to mew. After all, the humans did tests on him."

"Oh." I showed no emotion. I have never shown emotion since mew died. Sure, another one was born, but that mew... No one could replace him. The new mew was a female too. A big difference.

He died from a sickness. He was taken to arceus' personal hospital. We were supposed to see him. Most of the legendary pokemon made it. Even arceus made it. But not me. I was fighting team galactic from destroying my home. Again.

"Well," Celebi said. "Shall we go?" I nodded.

She took my arm and we started to time travel. The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't sense anything.

"Celebi?" I said. "There's no aura here."

She giggled. "Of course not."

I was confused. "Why not? After all this is psychic energy, right?" She was silent. "Right?" I repeated.

"No," she said quietly. "Time travel is not psychic. The forest powers- Oh my god, Uxie!" She said loudly. "Open your eyes, this is beautiful!"

I wasn't fully convinced. "I can't."

"Uxie!" She screamed. And when she screams, she really screams.

"I told you already!" She said. "There is no aura! No one will get hurt!" But I still wasn't convinced.

Suddenly, I felt the time travel fade away. My vision was back, also. Nice, good, eyesight.

She frowned at me. "Next time, open your eyes." I didn't answer. I don't think she wanted me to answer.

I took a moment to get used to my surroundings. We were on spear pillar outside Arceus' hospital. Luckily, we were out back.

I looked through the window. There, was a bunch of sobbing legendaries. Not including me and celebi. I suspected that celebi wouldn't have come.

"Celebi, where were you?" I asked.

She eyed the ground and rubbed her arm. "Oh," I said. "It's personal, right?" She nodded.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Why arceus wanted a door was beyond me.

Suddenly, I began to tremble. I was about to say goodbye forever, and that would not be easy.

"Ah, uxie," the cat-like legend said. He coughed. "Celebi. Glad you could *cough* make it."

I walked over to him.

"You were always my best friend, even when I asked stupid questions." I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't care. I grasped his hand tightly.

"All of you, you all put up with my stupid pranks. And for that, I am grateful." He started to say personal messages to everyone. And by the time he was finished, even darkrai was tearing up.

"Good..." He never finished his sentence. His arm slipped out of my grasp. "Mew?" I said. "MEW!" I zen head butted out the door crying all the way. My feet started to bleed from me actually using them, but I didn't care. I go go to hell just to see his face again.

"Uxie!" I heard celebi yell. I should of stopped. I really should of. But I didn't.

0000

I collapsed over at eterna forest. I ran a long time to get there. I then saw celebi collapse right next to me. "Time to go back?" I said. "Yeah," she answered.

She grabbed my arm and we started to time travel. Like before, my vision was gone. But this time, when she told me to open my eyes, I did.

It took me a while to adjust to the light but when I did, I saw something amazing.

"An aurora!" I said. I looked over at celebi and noticed that she was smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said. She blushed and so did I.

_I should hang out with celebi more..._

**So yeah. There you have it. I'll be doing this kind of stuff for a while.**

**Pikachu: Good. I'm done with the lovey-dovey stuff.**

**Kibyhammer100: yeah. Next make horror stories.**

**Dang it! Spoilers.**


End file.
